


Thank You

by hiddencorners



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir finds out that Ahiru could be persistent yet persuasive at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're sick and watching Phantom of the Opera at the same time? You write a Fakir/Ahiru drabble XD. It's purely dialogue by the way ;). Enjoy!

"Hey Fakir!"

"What? I'm busy."

"Busy? Hey! No, you're not!"

"I'm most certainly am."

"You're not doing anything! You're just staring into the flame of your lantern."

"That constitutes as 'doing something'."

"Huh?"

"Moron."

"MEANIE! I just wanted to ask—"

"Ask me what?"

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to take a walk with me… Meanie."

"Haha. Wait, a walk? In this weather? Has the cold gone to your head?"

"F-fine! I won't ask you again! It's just—I thought it'd be nice."

"What do you mean by 'nice'? Freezing-our-butts-off nice?"

"Mouuuu! It'd be nice to enjoy the spectacle outside. So what if it's cold? That's what coats are invented for!"

"Why don't you just go enjoy the "spectacle" by yourself? Or ask one of your friends to come with you?"

"See, normally I'd taken your advice and ask Pique or Lilie to join me. But, it's different now."

"Different?"

"Yes. Different. I—I, er—Iwanttoenjoythesnowwithyou… So, there."

"Huh…"

" 'Huh…' what? The snow's going to melt soon!"

"…"

"…"

"Well…"

"Please Fakir? Pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeee?"

"… No."

"Awww! Well, at least I tried—AHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'VE GONE BLINNNNNND! I—wait, this is my coat…"

"Moron. Well, get a move on! I thought the snow's going to melt soon?"

"Ah! Yes! Of course! Um, Fakir?"

"What now, Ahiru?"

"Thank you."

"… You're welcome."


End file.
